The present invention relates, in general, to a novelty pop-up apparatus, and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a sports pop-up apparatus having a speaker.
There are myriad of novelty items on the market today. Many of these novelty items pertain to sports or to the entertainment field. It is such a fast growing industry since there are so many more teams that are available in the market today and there is growth in various sports that previously were not popular.
Thus, a novelty apparatus that relates to a particular professional team or to a particular college can find its niche among the fans of the those teams.
The present invention provides a digital sports pop-up apparatus in which the apparatus is representative of a predetermined sport. The apparatus comprises a stand member with a substantially hollow member engageable with an upper portion of the stand member, the substantially hollow member having a predetermined shape indicative of a particular sport. There is an opening disposed adjacent a top of the substantially hollow member to enable access into an interior thereof. A pop-up figure is disposed within the interior of the substantially hollow member. A hinged lid is rotatingly engageable with the substantially hollow member adjacent the opening for closing the opening.
A latch is disposed in one of the substantially hollow member and the hinged lid for securing the hinged lid in a closed position. There is a mechanism engageable with the latch for releasing the lid and a biasing means for causing the pop-up figure to be raised out of the substantially hollow member when the hinged lid is open. There is, further, an activation mechanism which causes the release of the hinged lid, thereby causing the pop-up figure to be raised out of the substantially hollow member.
It is one of the primary objects of the present invention is to provide a digital sports pop-up apparatus which contains a speaker.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a digital sports pop-up apparatus in which the basic unit is in the shape of a ball used in various sports such as a basketball or a football.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a digital sports pop-up apparatus in which the basic unit is decorated to represent a specific team.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a digital sports pop-up apparatus in which the pop-up member is decorated so as to coordinate with the logo decorating the basic unit.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a digital sports pop-up in which a speaker can play a melody related to the designated team on the basic unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a digital sports pop-up apparatus in which the speaker can be programmed to play a selection designated or recorded by the user.
These and various other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a full reading of the following detailed description, particularly when read in conjunction with the attached drawings as described below and the appended claims.